What She Became
by Enjolras345
Summary: Combeferre is on his way home when he meets an unexpected little pickpocket who he takes pity on and invites her to stay with himself and his roommate for the night. However, it ends up being much more than just a place for her to stay. What will Azelma learn from these strange new young men who talk so passionately of a world where all are equal? Rated T for eventual violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is an idea that popped into my head and I had to write. It was going to be a oneshot but that's not going to work. It has to have at least a few more chapters. Please review, favorite and follow! Thanks guys! I hope you enjoy!**

It had been a long day, for the medical student who now walked towards his shared apartment alone.

Combeferre felt himself wishing for a scarf, to cover his neck and perhaps his ears as the cold nipped at his skin relentlessly.

His classes had run late, and he had not slept much the night before. Due to studying that had to be done.

Everything seemed to move past him in a bit of a fog. Which, he knew was due to the lack of sleep and lack of food also. He had been busy all day that he had only managed to eat breakfast.

His stomach growled, as if remembering this. And he pulled his dark coat around himself tighter.

He reached the street that his apartment lay on, and he dared to imagine falling into his warm bed and sleeping for hours. When he felt a tug on his coat to his right, then a hand in his left pocket. Unable to react fast enough, he jerked to the left to where he saw a small figure running away with his wallet in hand. And then to the right, where he saw a slightly larger figure, though still extremely slim in size running away.

He sighed, and began to walk towards the figure who had stolen his wallet. Knowing the small alley in-between two of the buildings led to a dead end, he didn't bother to quicken his step.

As he stepped into the alley, he held his hand out towards the small figure, "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

The figure must have seen the fight was useless. Based on size, for they stepped into the small bit of street light and placed the wallet back into his hand. "M' sorry M'sieur. I dint' mean no 'arm. A girl's gotta' eat."

Combeferre felt as though he had been punched in the stomach as he saw the young girl who stood in front of him. She had dark black hair, and slightly tanned skin that she must have gotten from standing out in the sun for so long. And purple and black circles underneath her eyes. She wore a worn short dress that should have been given up ages ago and her skin was coated with dirt, along with a few spots where blood had dried from who knows what.

She was about as young as his roommate, Enjolras. Nearly seventeen at the oldest. And maybe that's what hit him the hardest. The fact that if Enjolras were out on his own, he would most likely end up where this child had. Pickpocketing and praying they didn't get caught.

Combeferre didn't think before he stepped towards the young girl, his open hand extended and his eyes set on hers.

The girl shied away at first, then it looked as though something clicked in her mind. "f' I don't run, will you please not 'urt me so bad m'sieur?"

Combeferre had to pause for a second, to realize what the girl was asking. Then once he did, he felt even more sickened. "No, sweetheart. No harm will come to you. Do you want a place to stay for the night? It's pretty cold outside tonight, don't you think?"

The girl pulled the nearly thread bare shawl around her shoulders tighter and glared in his direction. "And what would you be wuntin' in return?"

Combeferre suddenly remembered his coat, and took it off without hesitation and draped it across her shoulders. "Nothing. I just, think you need some rest. I'm a medical student. And I know for sure you need a good meal and some rest."

He knew anyone could see that. But he hoped that in saying he was a medical student, she would trust him a bit more.

"Right, I s'pose I could stay one night." The girl's hoarse voice croaked out.

Combeferre felt a tired grin spread across his face and he extended his hand to her once more. Feeling the coldness even more that he wore no coat.

The girl swatted his hand away and stepped out of the alley and into the street lamp-light. "Where do you live, doctor boy?"

Combeferre was a bit taken aback by how confidently this small girl talked, when he towered over her and could wrap his hand around half of her torso.

"Follow me." He mumbled, and walked the short distance to his apartment and began to unlock the door, with the girl peering curiously over his shoulder.

"Would your friend like to stay as well? Where did she go?"

The girl looked at him through squinted eyes and shook her head. "She woun't wanna come. She's most likely 'lready back to where she atta be."

Combeferre nodded slightly, not wanting to push the subject because of the stiffness in her tone. Then glanced over his shoulder. "What's your name?"

The girl tightened his coat around her shoulders and coughed into the sleeves that hung loosely on her boneish figure, "Azelma. But others call me 'Zelma for short."

Combeferre considered this for a moment then finished unlocking the apartment door. "I'm Combeferre. It's nice to meet you, Azelma."

He shoved the door open with a bit of force, to make sure the rusty hinges did not force the door to stay closed as it usually did and sighed when he saw his roommate still up and about.

The living room was covered with open books and papers. a bit of ink that had not been there when he left was smudged against their only sofa. And in the middle of it all, was his only roommate. twirling around, occasionally glancing over a paper or book then muttering something to himself. After a few moments of this, he knelt down to one of the books, flipped a few pages then groaned in frustration. He stood back up, and ran a ink-stained hand through his golden blonde curls.

"It's gone. It's gone. I have no idea where it went." His voice carried through the room with frustration and annoyance.

Combeferre stepped farther inside, this time with his new friend trailing behind him. "Enjolras?"

The blonde seemed to snap out of it, and jerked his gaze towards the two of them. "Combeferre! You're finally back! Listen, have you seen the one Rousseau book that has that one part with the thing?"

Combeferre shook his had and rolled his eyes. "That narrows it down."

The younger boy groaned in frustration and waved his hands around excitedly, as if that would help. "You know! Ferre! The one with the thing in it! I've been looking all night."

Combeferre sighed, "No. I don't know." He swatted Enjolras on the back of the head. "Be polite. Say hello to our house guest for the night."

He gestured towards Azelma, who seemed to be dazed. Watching Enjolras with a curious and dazzled look in her eyes.

Enjolras glared at Combeferre playfully. Affection taking away any seriousness of the expression then glanced towards Azelma for a moment then back at his books and placed a hand against his forehead. "Hi Azelma.. Why can't I figure this out.."

Combeferre saw Azelma's cheeks redden slightly when Enjolras said her name. The small girl reached and tapped Enjolras on the shoulder. "What's your name?"

Enjolras turned, though he still seemed distracted and actually looked at the girl the first time. He swallowed when he saw the dark bruises against her skin. "E-enjolras." He stammered out and suddenly glanced at Combeferre desperately. Who seemed to have just noticed the bruises as well.

"Enjolras, I think you should turn in for the night. Go ahead. Go to my bed. We can both sleep there for the night, and Azelma can use yours."

Azelma watched as Enjolras half walked half stumbled into Combeferre's room and shut the door behind him.

When she looked back at Combeferre, he was staring at the door with worry in his eyes.

"He thinks I'm ugly. Doesn't he? Is it because of all of those?" She gestured towards the bruises that lined her arms. And Combeferre shook his head a little too quickly.

"No. Not at all. He's just-tired."

That was the only explanation she got. But she new it wasn't true.

Combeferre had her set up for bed in Enjolras' room in no time. The room was full with books and papers as the living room had been. But aside from that, Azelma noticed there wasn't really much to the room.

Combeferre brought her a decent sized chunk of bread and a large glass of water. Which she ate gratefully and then drank heartily. "Thank you." She choked out. As she swallowed the last bit of bread. The kind man nodded, then pulled the door closed behind him as he exited the room, "If you need anything.. Just let me know. I'm in the room next to yours. And ah- If you don't mind.. I'de appreciate it if you didn't leave before we wake in the morning."

Azelma agreed, then laid down onto the bed which felt soft to her. Much softer than the one she was used to at the old inn. She considered for a while, if she would leave before they woke. That would be the safest thing to do. But, she wanted to see the boy with the golden curls again. And see if he would talk to her. And in the end, curiosity won over. And she decided to stay. Only until they had time to see her once more.

She hugged one of the pillows that lay on the mattress to her chest and rested her head on the other. With her stomach full as well as her mind, she drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! This is at least going to have a few more chapters. Like I said, the idea just popped into my head and I liked it. I dunno, lemme know what you guys think! Thanks. God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here goes chapter two! Hope you guys enjoy it! Please review, favorite and follow. I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

Ice blue eyes with blonde curls falling in front of them as though they were a curtain.

That was the first thing Azelma saw when she woke. She shoved herself up from the mattress and yawned, not taking her eyes off the boy who sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Good morn-" She was cut off by the boy who spoke strongly, and yet like it was a song all the same.

"Your parents. I know what they've done to you. And I need to know if they're going to be coming for you. Because if they are, you're not going to stay here. I don't care what Combeferre says."

It took her a minute to register what he was saying, and when she did she self consciously tugged her sleeves down farther. Trying to hide the bruises that lined her arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lied.

"Don't lie. I have eyes, I can see." Enjolras shot back.

"You also have ears, try using them. My parents are not coming for me." She said, loudly as if trying to explain something to a child.

The boy glared at her, then rose to his feet and walked to the front of the room.

"They better not. Combeferre doesn't deserve to see the things we both know would happen, if they found you."

"How would you know?" She shouted at his back as he walked out of the room, and suddenly she found herself storming behind him.

"Don't walk away from me! Did your parents ever teach you any manners?"

The boy named Enjolras turned towards her and glared wildly then chuckled.

"My parents? Teach me manners. Yes. Yes they did."

Azelma stepped towards him once more. "Then use what you've learned."

Enjolras raised his eye brows then took a loud step towards her, and immediately Azelma's hands flew to protect her face. Only after a few seconds, did she realize that a blow was not coming. And the boy was not going to harm her.

"Like you just did. Right?" He said, his voice lower than it had been a minute before.

"Usually to the left side of the head first, right?" He continued, "They like their right hooks. Don't they?"

Azelma felt her eyes widen, and she watched as the boy walked into the kitchen and took down a loaf of bread while glancing absentmindedly at a Rousseau book that lay open on the counter.

He ripped off a piece of the bread and held it out for Azelma, "But then, when you disappoint them. It's shouting, and then an eventual kick. Huh?"

Nodding slowly, Azelma accepted the bread and ate it thankfully. "Right." She murmured, "How do you know-"

Enjolras took a bite off of his piece of bread then pulled up one of his brown sleeves, revealing scars that looked to be at least a year old.

"Combeferre found me on the side of the road. He thinks these and many more are from a gang I got in trouble with."

Looking up from his open book, he lowered his eyebrows, "And he will continue to thinks such. Correct?"

Azelma didn't know what else to do, but nod. This boy understood what it was like, to have parents that didn't want you around. Or who got drunk and decided to take their problems out on their child.

"I have a sister."

Enjolras looked up from his book, at the sound of her voice. "You do?"

Azelma swallowed, "She's still with my parents."

Enjolras' eyes widened slightly, then closed the book that lay in front of himself. He grabbed a piece of paper off of the opposite counter and jotted something down before walking into the other room and laid it down on Combeferre's desk.

"Where do your parents live?"

The boy's tone was coated in a much older tone than she knew he was, and his icy blue eyes shone with fury.

With more caution than was needed, Azelma stepped towards him, took his hand in hers which he flinched away from initially then relented. And led him out the door, and towards the Thenardier inn, praying silently they wouldn't hurt this boy who she had already grown fond of.

Him and his strange way of talking.

She didn't want to loose her boy.

**A/N I know this was short, but the next one should be longer, and have both Combeferre and Eponine in it! ahhhh! Please Review, Favorite, and follow! God Bless!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to all of the kind reviews! I really do appreciate it! You guys all make it easy to write one chapter after another! **

**Also,**

**Theatregirls2317 and .9 ; Possibly.. you'll both have to wait and see!**

**Dummingnoiseinsidemyhead; I'm glad you're enjoying it! Hope this next chapter lives up to your and everyone else's expectations!**

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own Les miserables. Or any of the Characters! Sorry. It's disappointing, i know. **

The Thenardier inn was a truly nasty place to stay.

It reeked of alcohol, throw up, and blood.

Azelma wrinkled her nose as she walked in the front door. Her father was not going to be pleased to see her entering, since she hadn't come home the night before. But he would be happy to see Enjolras with her.

That is, until he found out that he wasn't a paying customer. Or a customer at all.

"Home sweet home." Azelma muttered, glancing around the inn.

"This is it?" Enjolras asked her, no judgment in his voice like she expected there to be.

"Yup. This is where we stay."

"Where's your father?"

Azelma nodded towards the man that had just slapped her older sister across the face and then began to scold her for something she most likely did not do.

Enjolras nodded, and stepped boldly towards the man, "I need to speak with you."

Thenardier turned to the boy and smiled politely, "But of course! What would you like to speak with me about, Monsieur?"

"About how you've been treating your daughters. You have no right, and now you're going to answer to me for everything you've done to them."

Thenardier's fake smile quickly vanished at the hard words, and suddenly a group of well built men were making their way to the two, who's voices continued to rise.

Seeing that this was a fight that was going to end badly, Enjolras decided to send the girls away so they would not see it, and would not be hurt.

Enjorlas glared for a moment, then turned to Azelma. "Take your sister back to Combeferre's. I'll be there in a few minutes.

Azelma began to argue, but the fire in Enjolras' passionate blue eyes stopped her. His cheeks were already glowing a bright red that said he was far past mad.

Grabbing her older sister's hand, she ran out of the inn once her father and Enjolras were out of sight.

"Where are we going, 'Zelma?" Eponine cried, as they ran down the streets, earning glares and confused glances as they did not slow down.

"The boy you saw, and his friend are letting us stay with him. So that papa can't hurt us anymore."

Eponine hesitated once they arrived at Combeferre's front door. But entered the house, once Azelma told her neither of the boys would be there.

"They're letting you stay-" Eponine paused for a moment, glancing around, "For free?"

Azelma nodded and walked into the kitchen, "There's food. Come have some."

Eponine did not question this, and followed azelma then took the food and ate it gratefully.

They sat for a while, after eating. And Eponine talked nonstop about how amazing it was that the boys had so many books.

She asked Azelma repeatedly if they both knew to read, and shook her head in awe when the answer was always yes.

Azelma stayed quiet for most of the time, occasionally walking a circle around the front room, or flipping mindlessly through the pages of a book she could not read.

She finally snapped the book shut, and rose to her feet. Just as she made her way to the door, it opened from the other side.

"I'm back, Enjolras? Azelma?" Combeferre called, upon entering the apartment.

Azelma trotted to stand in front of Combeferre and looked up at his grinning face, "Enjolras isn't back yet."

The medical student's grin turned into a frown as he heard this, "What do you mean, back? He was never supposed to leave."

Azelma shook her head and her matted hair beat against her skin. "He went with me to bring my sister, Eponine here." She gestured towards Eponine who was cautiously making her way to Azelma's side.

"Where is he? How long has he been gone?" The bespectacled blonde asked.

"He's been gone for a few hours. And is at the Thenardier inn." Azelma confessed without hesitation, and with that, Combeferre left just as quickly as he had entered.

/

Azelma paced, and refused to sit down despite Eponine's insisting that she was exhausting her just by watching.

The seconds felt like minutes and the minutes hours to Azelma.

That was, until the door flung open and everything seemed to be moving all to quickly.

"On the floor, now!" Yelled Thenardier, and shot his pistol up towards the ceiling.

Walking in behind him was a group of grown men, each with a pistol in their hand. And each smirking devilishly at Azelma's face when they shoved the blonde haired, blue eyed boy down on the ground in front of him.

Azelma's breath was knocked out of her stomach at the mere sight. She began to kneel down next to Enjolras, but seven pistols were pointed in her direction at the first move that she made.

Enjolras' blonde hair lay flat against his forehead, which was coated in sweat and blood. Down his neck, were several bruises that showed it was a grown man, who attempted to strangle him. His left eye was already starting to swell, and his full lips were colored with a deadly red blood, which contradicted the paleness of the rest of his body. He kept his arms wrapped around his stomach, and looked up in Azelma's direction, " 'll b-e okay." He stammered out, and Azelma believed him. Up until one of the men stepped forward and forced Enjolras up onto his feet, and pulling his arms back behind his back.

Azelma's eyes grew wide when she saw the white shirt that Enjolras had worn earlier that day, with a large, and still growing, bright red stain in the very center.

She kept her eyes on him, but words refused to come out of her mouth.

"Your little friend, tried to help you escape. And threatened to report us to the authorities. Now, I've brought him here to show you just what will happen, if you think making friends outside of the ones I've given to you," He gestured to the men behind him "You're wrong. Because that's dangerous, Azelma. And the friend will die, every time."

"You will not kill him."

Combeferre's voice was strong, even though he looked nearly as beaten as Enjolras, and he was obviously dazed and was struggling to walk in a straight line.

"Watch me."

There was something in Thenardier's tone that told Azelma he wasn't playing around this time. He was going to kill her boy, unless she did something.

So, once the pistol was pointed, Azelma ran to take her in front of her boy. And, apparently, Eponine and Combeferre had the same idea.

They all ran, trying to protect him.

A shot was fired.

Blood began to run, relentlessly onto the floor.

Someone had been shot.

And someone was going to die.

**A/N There's a bit of a cliffhanger for you guys. Please don't hate me! I hope you all enjoy this. Please review, favorite, and follow. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm sorry for not updating in so long, I hope you guys don't hate me. Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please review, favorite and follow! **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Les miserables. I wish i did. But, I don't.**

Azelma stood, frozen. For what felt like ages.

The shot. It had rung out so clearly.

She couldn't feel anything in her body hurting. Couldn't hear the screams that she saw rise on Eponine and Combeferre's lips.

She hadn't been shot, as she originally thought.

Eyes searching, she looked for a crimson red stain against the other's clothes. Anywhere. Something that would tell her how bad it was and how much of a chance they had to survive.

Never would she have guessed the two who stood before her were not harmed at all.

She shifted her gaze, to her boy. Afraid of what she might see.

There was a pool of blood.

A pool of blood laying around her boy's body.

Her sweet boy, who hadn't done anything wrong.

She didn't understand.

They had all tried to protect him. They had all leapt infront of him, and yet he was the one who lay on the ground still, gasping for breath in ragged, short, gasps.

She felt her knees give way, and heard the sound of the men and her father leaving the flat. Obviously so that they could not be taken in for trial by the police.

She should try and comfort him, for he was surely going to die. And that must be something scary for one so young. But her mind would only allow her to marvel at how beautiful the marble looking boy looked, surrounded by the bright crimson that surrounded, and poured out of his body.

Her body was slightly shoved aside, as Combeferre knelt next to his young friend's body and tried to yield the bleeding.

His sleeves and hands were soon covered in blood. As he applied pressure to the wound.

Azelma was slightly aware of Eponine running out the door, leaving to get a doctor.

And she was the smallest bit aware of her boy's eyes glancing to her and looking as though he was searching for something, desperately trying to pull her back to reality.

She had never seen her boy like this. He was always collected and calm. Now, his stormy blue eyes were panicked, desperate, and filled with unshed tears.

Azelma moved away slightly, when a boy only a few years older then her boy ran into the room, his hair wild and dark circles resting beneath his eyes. He didn't look like the kind of friend her boy should have, she decided.

But it seemed to relax her boy when he saw his friend. So, she was alright with him staying.

"Taire." Her boy croaked out, and the bright crimson stained his full lips and chin as he did so.

The wild haired boy knelt down next to her boy, and held his hand out for Enjolras to take, should he want to.

"Do you permit it?" He whispered, and Enjolras, her boy. Answered silently as he grasped the boy's hand fiercely. Trying to summon whatever strength had not bled out of him by now.

Azelma felt herself crouch down to the floor, and mimic what the other boy did.

They both took one of his hands, and began to whisper lies to him. Lies, such as 'Everything's gonna be okay.' 'It's not as bad as it looks.' and 'The blood doesn't mean anything. Your body- It's just getting the bad blood out.'

Azelma noticed very quickly, that the boy apparently named, Taire, was a good liar. He looked as though he had been doing it for years. In the way that his eyes didn't give anything away, and the straight line he held his lips in said that this wasn't the first or the last time he would lie to someone this way.

Seconds passed, and then minutes, and Azelma could see her boy growing weaker.

The weaker she saw him grow, the angrier she became with Eponine.

The bleeding had stopped, thanks to Combeferre. But her boy's skin was a ghastly white. Making his blue eyes scream out even louder than they normally did.

Combeferre carried her boy to his room, and laid him on the bed. he bandaged the wound, and told the two younger that they must wait for him to wake in the other room.

Azelma was going to argue, but she caught the fear, and sadness that had already taken place in Combeferre's eyes, and obeyed.

She left the room her boy lay in, and sat in a abandoned chair.

The boy named taire took the one next to her.

They sat.

Not speaking.

And they waited.

Waited to find if he would live.

If her boy would live.

If their boy, would live.

**A/N Thanks for reading, sorry I haven't updated in so long, but it's summer and I've been SOOO busy! Love you guys for not giving up on me! Please review favorite and follow! God Bless!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has not lost faith in me as I have taken an EXTREMELY long vacation. **

**I am back, and hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I also hope it makes up for my absence.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Les miserables. Sorry world. **

Three days.

It had been three days since he had been shot.

Three days and he still wasn't awake.

Azelma felt as though if her boy were to die, she would as well.

In truth, she had never realized or even begun to consider how many lives her boy had touched at such a young age. But she began to realize, once the visitors began to show up.

The boy who had sat next to Azelma and her boy as he had been shot stayed. He didn't leave. And she had never seen him eat anything. The only thing she had ever seen him consume was the contents of a wine bottle, which he nearly always had with him.

Combeferre was always there. He stayed, along with Eponine who seemed to worry most when Combeferre did.

The first visitor to arrive was one that Azelma took an instant liking to. He was a young boy, about her age. Who had long brownish red hair that fell down to his shoulders and always had flowers braided into it.

He spoke softly and would kiss her boy's head when it was time for the next visitor to come in.

She learned the boy's name was Jean Prouvaire. But his friends called him Jehan.

Azelma decided she would call him Jehan.

The second visitor had red hair, and always seemed to be in a rush. He would drop off cards, and colorful fans to brighten Enjolras' day during the brief times he stopped by.

Azelma liked him as well. She learned from the cards, that his name was Feuilly.

The next visitors nearly always came together.

One had short brown hair and a fear of getting to close to her. For what reason, she wasn't sure of until she heard him whispering something to the boy by his side about her being unsanitary.

Azelma wasn't sure if she liked that boy.

The boy who always was with the panicky boy was bald and had a cheerful personality. Which Azelma found fascinating, since bad things always seemed to happen to him.

The boy told her his name was Lesgle but his friends called him Bossuet.

Azelma liked him, and would call him Bossuet.

The next visitor was the largest she had seen come in. He was muscular for his age, and had a temperament that would be expected of him because of his looks.

But when he talked to Combeferre about her boy's condition, he quieted down and listened intently.

Azelma liked him. And felt safe around him. She hoped her boy would always have him as a friend.

The last visitor to come by was a charming young man who seemed able to talk his way out of any situation.

He had dark brown curly hair, and bright eyes which matched his disposition.

He seemed to take Enjolras' injuries hard. Because he cried when he was first allowed into the room.

Azelma decided she liked him. Yes. She liked anyone who cared enough for her boy to cry for him.

When Enjolras awoke, each of the visitors held their breath, waiting to see what the damage was.

Each pair of eyes were on the boy in the bed. The boy with blonde curls stuck to his forehead from sweat, and blue eyes that looked from face to face confusedly.

It took a minute or two. And then her boy smiled at each of them.

Causing the room to erupt in cheers and laughs. Each visitor was celebrating in their own way.

Azelma stepped back, to allow her boy to have time with his friends. And as she stepped back, she realized that this was not the most she was going to have to share her boy with.

If he could cause this much happiness with just one charming smile, what else was he going to be capable of?

**A/N Thanks for reading! Once again forgive me for not updating for so long. Things should be catching back up now that I'm back to my regular schedule. I hope you guys are still reading this.. **

**Please review, favorite, and follow. God Bless!**


End file.
